The Start of a New Day
by GohanGirl
Summary: Young Trunks tries to figure out how to live without his dad- please read and review, and someone tell me how to allow people to review who aren't logged in.


Hey everybody, it's been a long time since I wrote a fan-fic, a real one, I mean. I haven't posted any of my others, they weren't any good. But I was looking at the picture of Majin Vegeta holding SSJ Chibi Trunks before dying, and I just got a pretty good idea for a fan fic. So, here it is! At first it's from Vegeta's POV, then Trunks'. Enjoy!  
  
I caressed my young son, holding him. He cried in my arms, I knew he was frightened, though he probably wouldn't let it on to me. I knew what I had to do, so I just stood there, for a while, holding him.   
  
"Toussan... oh Toussan... how will we finally beat Buu? Goten and just aren't strong enough... what will we do?" He cried.   
  
"I must go, my son." I said. He immediately understood what I meant. He knew very well of my suicide attack, that I could do it need be, and he also knew that the need was here, and that was probably our only chance, without Kakarot.  
  
"No Toussan! You can't go!" he sobbed. I just continued to hold him. I gave him a gentle pat, something that was supposed to show affection.  
  
"I must. It's for... the good of the Earth." The good of the Earth? Since when was I interested in the good of the Earth? I have been around that human woman too much...  
  
"Oh, Toussan... Toussan, please stay here, for me, for Kaasan..." the boy said.  
  
"Son... you know that this is the only way out. Wouldn't you much rather lose just me than everyone in your life? Do it for me, son, be strong. I know you can handle it without me, you'll be able to get along." I said.  
  
He cried for awhile, then pulled away from my grasp. He looked me in the eye, something no one, aside from the woman, has ever done. He gets his boldness from her. "Good... goodbye Toussan." He said, before bursting into tears again.  
  
I looked down at him, at a loss for words. The last thing I said to him was, "Goodbye, my son." Then, giving a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, and nodding him a final farewell, I walked up to Buu, and performed my suicide attack. Everything went black, then I was up at Snake Way, with Kakarot.  
  
~*~ Trunks' Point of View ~*~  
  
  
I watched Toussan walk away, off towards Buu. He was so brave, I wish I could be like him. I couldn't bare to look, so I sat down, and, wrapping my arms around my knees, cried. I heard Toussan die, I could feel it, too. I felt his ki quickly go from something beyond my imagination, to nothing. He was gone. "Toussan... no!" I screamed, powering up, not even noticing that Buu was still alive. I flew away, and, when I reached a mountain, descended. I ran all the way up the mountain, which would normally be very easy for me. But between sobs, and repeated cries of Toussan, it was very hard to catch my breath. I finally reached the top of the mountain, it ends in a cliff. Goten and I come here often, before... before what? Before Toussan... I couldn't even bare to think of it. I walked to the edge of the cliff. I thought of Goten. No matter what Goten was always cheerful. He doesn't have his Toussan either. But he never knew Goku, so, that makes a difference. I looked down, it was high enough. High enough for what? Oh yeah, I know. Well, I could do that, end it all now... even a full Saiyan couldn't survive a drop this high. I was about to jump when, suddenly, I heard Toussan's voice.  
  
"Trunks, you wouldn't do that, would you?" he said.  
  
"Toussan? Where are you?" I asked, skeptically.  
  
"Let's just say I'm in a better place," he said. I could tell he was smirking. He had that arrogant air about his voice.  
  
"Well, why shouldn't I jump? Then I'd be with you." I said, smugly.  
  
"Your Kaasan needs someone, otherwise she'd end up here with both of us, too!" He said, laughing.  
  
I laughed, too. I don't believe I could laugh, considering that... "Toussan, I need you! How will I live without you here?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." He teased. "Kid, go home. Talk to your Kaasan... tell her about what happened. Explain to her that I needed to do that. She wouldn't understand otherwise." He said.  
  
"Well, all right." I said, getting up, wiping the tears from my face. I powered up, and flew towards my house, talking to Toussan all the way there, as if he were right next to me.  
  
When I arrived home, Kaasan was very excited. She lifted me up, hugging me, with strength I never knew she had. Then she set me down. She had a worried look on her face. "Trunks-chan, where's Vegeta?" She asked, nervously.  
  
I took a deep breath and explained to her everything that had happened, not even an hour ago. I could see that she was trying her best not to cry. She was also very brave, like Toussan, in a way. "I can understand If you'll hate me forever for not trying to stop him... I'm sorry Kaasan, I really am!" I whimpered, crying again.  
  
"Trunks-chan," she said, holding back tears, "I could never hate you. We'll get through life together, I promise. It might be hard at first, but we will eventually wish your Toussan back with the Dragonballs." She said, hugging me.  
  
"You mean, we can wish him back?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. But it takes a long time to find all the Dragonballs, and we'd probably have to talk to Dende, to get the Namekian ones. Your Toussan has died before, you know. Now why don't we fix up some green tea and cookies, we can bring it over to Goten's house, and talk to his brother Gohan. He lost his dad when he wasn't much older than you, he was eleven. And he felt that it was his fault, too, but both of you are very wrong. Your Toussan and his both sacrificed their lives to save the world, they were both great men." Kaasan said, admirably, thinking about Goku, who had now been gone for eight years.   
  
I took her by the hand and flew her over to Goten's house. "Who cares about the tea and cookies? I wanna see my best friend!" I said. "After all, this is the start of the rest of our lives!" I said, excited.  
  
So, how did you like it? I think it's one of my best. PLEASE review, and someone tell me how to fix it so non-members and people not logged in can review, too. Thanks a bunch, and I'll see you in the review section!  



End file.
